


A thunderous Doggy Time

by Thefallen1986



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Crown Snowfield | Crown Tundra (Pokemon), Doggy Style, F/M, Kissing, Licking, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Sonia thinks her Yampa deserves a treat keeping her company in the Crown Tundra.
Relationships: Sonia/Sonia no Wanpachi | Sonia's Yamper
Kudos: 7





	A thunderous Doggy Time

Sonia was huddled up by the fire in her cabin on the Crown Tundra, Gloria was busy on a so called “Adven-Tour” with the Chairman’s brother, her Yampa was nuzzling next to her, Sonia sighed, she was feeling frisky in her cabin, stroking her Yampa’s belly she never noticed how big his cock really was, quickly locking the door and pulling the curtains, Sonia smirked as she stripped naked, her Yampa smiling at the show he was getting “your getting a good treat Yampa” Sonia laid on the bed and spread her pussy wide “Enjoy”

Yampa made his way too Sonia’s pussy, soon he was licking and slurping her pussy messily, his massive tongue was leaving his drool all over her pussy, Sonia giggle as she brought him closer, Yampa moved target too Sonia’s bouncy boobs, his tongue licking and slurping her breasts leaving the young professor’s tits smoother in Yampa drool!

Sonia laid him on the bed and gave him another belly rub, her hand massaging his cock, soon she was planting kisses all over his shaft, Yampa whined slightly, not out off pain, but lack off patience, he cummed too soon spraying Sonia in a mix off his pee and cum, making the woman giggle as she licked her breasts clean “Naughty boy, wanna get inside mommy?” Yamper gave her look which basicly said ‘Yes please’

Laying on the ground Sonia’s Yampa shoved its bulging cock in her pussy, Sonia gasped as she stroked her partner, soon he was thrusting his cock in and out like no ones business, licking Sonia’s hand as she gave him reassurance off being a good boy, soon he was grunting as he cummed inside Sonia, leaving a messy creampie leaking from her pussy, pulling Yampa onto her chest, Sonia kissed him, leaving her lipstick marks all over his face “your the best Yampa”

END

Took me a while too do a good story staring one off the best girls from Sword/Sheild


End file.
